


Claimed

by donnadekarenfic



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnadekarenfic/pseuds/donnadekarenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: tvd_kink meme fill. Prompt: Damon/Bonnie - facial - marking his territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit from this work of fiction. All characters and shows/movies are Copyrighted by their respective owners.
> 
> Readers: You have my permission to save, download, rec, link, and distribute my fic even if my journal is deleted. All I ask is that you credit. Thank You.

A crowd of boys gathered around Bonnie in the hall of the school. She was near her closed locker when they came by, asking questions. Prom was drawing near and they all knew that Bonnie didn't have a date. Elena and Caroline had dates, of course, their boyfriends. Bonnie was unattached and times like this reminded her of such.

"Hey Bonnie, who are you going to prom with?" One boy asked. "Yeah Bonnie, who are you going with?" Another one asked. "You should pick me." Said the first boy. Bonnie smiled, looking at the four boys that had gathered. One was on the football team judging by his jacket. The others just wore casual clothes.

Damon walked the halls of the school wearing his leather biker jacket, jeans and a dark shirt. He debated on cutting another boring class and wondered why he bothered with high school anyway. It gave him something to do he figured. It was better than staying at home all day or getting some stupid job. He looked at the clock to determine when the next class would start. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a crowd around a girl. Curious, he turned his full attention to them, watching and listening.

"I promise you Bonnie, if you went to prom with me, you'd remember it for the rest of your life." One boy said. Damon's ears perked at her name. What was a crowd doing around Bonnie, his Bonnie? Did they not know that she belonged to him? That they spent countless nights wrapped up in one another? Did they not know? Of course they didn't. Damon didn't make it a public spectacle who he was seeing. He was hardly in school to even do so.

He was going to put an end to that when suddenly the bell rang. The boys dispersed and so did Bonnie. Damon glared at their backs as they all walked behind Bonnie. He'll have to catch up with her after school. Usually he would meet her in the back of the school to pick her up and drive her home. Today was not any different except for the man harem following her. Damon clenched his fists in aggravation as he watched. Bonnie flipped her hair and smiled, talking to the boys. They all seemed so mesmerized by her and that too pissed him off.

"All right. We'll ask you again in a few days in hopes you changed your mind. We'll catch you later B." The jock said and motioned for the rest of the boys to follow. Bonnie waved and turned to where Damon's car was usually parked. He leaned against the car door with his arms crossed and brooding. Bonnie saw his expression and swallowed. Meanwhile, one of the boys turned around to check out Bonnie's ass as she was walking away. He saw that she was walking towards Damon Salvatore and stopped. So did the rest of the boys. They all wondered what on earth she was doing walking to him in an empty parking lot. It was as if they had expected one another.

Damon saw the boys watching as he looked over Bonnie's shoulder . She had no idea they were there and smiled before she kissed Damon's cheek. He took a hand and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. He met her lips with a long deep kiss that made her dizzy once he released her. Damon always had that affect on her when he kissed her like that and he knew it.

"Mmmm." He said, rubbing her hips and making his way down to her ass. He squeezed and she grinned. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She replied and rested her forehead against his. He rocked his hips back and forth, making her feel his errection. She looked down and he brought a finger up to her chin, tilting it up and kissing her lips once again.

"Suck it Bonnie." He whispered into her ear. His voice sounded smooth as velvet and hit her right in below the belt. She felt a familiar wanting tingle and tried to cross her legs together. "Bonnie." He whispered again. Bonnie looked into his blue eyes with a smirk and went down to her knees.

"What the hell?" One of the boys said. Another said, "Is she going to do what I think she is going to do?" The jock chimed in, "I don't know man. I gotta see this to believe it." The boys stood there in unison, all in a state of confusion and shock as they watched the couple.

Damon closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the car. He felt Bonnie tug at his button and pull down his zipper. He licked his lips in anticipation, waiting. Bonnie freed his hard cock from his boxers and it twitched in greeting. Bonnie started by placing her wet tongue on the base of his shaft. She slowly licked up and around until his whole dick was coated. Gripping the base, she took his head into her mouth.

"Mmmmm." He groaned as she swirled her tongue around the head, the slit and then started to suck. Her head bobbed as she sucked and stroked him with her free hand. The feel of her lips, her tongue, the hotness of her mouth drove him wild and that grip, that fucking grip. His hips bucked in response and he had to control himself to keep from making her gag and fuck her mouth. Bonnie slurped and moaned, making him feel the vibrations while in her mouth. She knew exactly what to do to drive him crazy and it was working.

"Bonnie, you're going to make me cum." He said, opening his deep blue eyes and looking down at her. She looked back at up and sucked harder in response. She was so fucking hot, looking up at him with those brown eyes and full lips wrapped around his cock. Just watching her, wanting to fuck her so bad was enough to make him want to go in her mouth. Then he remembered the boys and pulled away. Bonnie looked at him as if saying 'what's wrong?'

Damon grabbed a hand full of her hair and put his hand over her hand that was on his cock. He resumed the stroking motion and she got the hint. She placed both hands on him, one on top of the other and stroked him. Even with both hands on his length, he still had room to spare. She loved her two hander and grinned.

"That's it baby. All those other boys may want you but remember, I am the one who has you." He said and pulled her hair. Her eyes shot up and she fixed them on his. With her tight grip, she squeezed as hard as she could and stroked just as fast. He licked his lips and bucked forward, loving the feel of her. "Here I come baby." He said and with a satisfied hiss, he came.

Droplets of cum splattered onto her cheeks, nose and lips. Then it trickled down her chin. Still looking up at him, she licked her lips to taste him. Damon watched, then took off his shirt to wipe her face. He helped her stand and she winced in pain at her knees being on the hard asphalt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Bonnie rubbed his chest.

"What for? I enjoyed it." Her eyes lowered to his cut chest that her hands were running over. "I would enjoy it more if you paid me back. I'm so fucking horny right now."

"You want my cock deep inside of you, you horny little slut don't you?" He said with his token smirk and Bonnie chuckled.

The boys stood, not believing what they just saw. Damon smiled and took Bonnie in for a kiss. While her eyes were closed, he opened his in mid kiss and looked directly at the boys. They all stepped back in fear and left as quickly as they could. Bonnie was claimed. There was no doubt about it now. They would back off. She was Damon's and Damon made that very clear.

 **End.**


End file.
